


Sad to happy.

by The_Writer_G9



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writer_G9/pseuds/The_Writer_G9
Summary: This set of poems is dark at first just to end with a sweet love ending.





	Sad to happy.

I see death,  
everywhere I go,  
it haunts me,  
at night,  
and now,  
I'm going to take flight,  
to hide away from,  
my hopes and dreams,  
that I now know,  
means nothing.

Tears stream down,  
my ugly face,  
and now I am,  
even more of a disgrace,  
my body shakes,  
as I cry,  
and Now I must,  
say goodbye,  
to everything,  
that I hold dear,  
don't let me,  
disappear.

As I fade,  
into the abyss,  
I can't feel,  
most of this,  
and as I fade,  
I die even more,  
and falling through,  
a big dark door,  
that swallows me,  
into its mouth,  
just to chew me up,  
and spits me out.

Now I cry,  
out in pain,  
and now I want,  
to fully fade away,  
into the dark,  
but then I see,  
my life spark,  
in front of me,  
as I fade,  
into the dark.

People stare,  
as I walk,  
down the hall,  
but then I stop,  
and want to start,  
but my brain dies,  
as I cry,  
over and over,  
and over again,  
then the pain starts,  
from the bottom up,  
I cry silently,  
to myself,  
and wish to be moved,  
from the upper shelf.

I shiver and cry,  
and want to die,  
as the pain works its way,  
to my brain,  
my body shakes,  
and my bones feel weak,  
my knees give out,  
for the third time this week.

I'm alone,  
in the dark,  
feeling naked,  
and afraid,  
with no hope,  
only despair.

Round and round,  
I fall and rise,  
until I bleed,  
out all my lies,  
but by then,  
I am drained,  
just to start,  
all over again,  
but not get far,  
before I fall,  
once again,  
never to be seen again.

My friends fear,  
for my health,  
but now I fear,  
for them,  
as I try to push them back,  
to keep them safe,  
but they don't want,  
to stay away,  
they want to see,  
all of my scars,  
and make me lead them,  
into the dark,  
that makes me fear,  
everything that I hold dear.

My friends don't,  
understand,  
the pain I feel,  
and they think,  
it's easy and fun,  
to be me,  
and everything fine,  
but inside,  
I'm a total mess,  
everything is a wreck.

My eyes are red,  
I'm a total mess,  
my feelings are askew,  
and I can't feel my chest,  
as my heart races,  
as he pulls me close,  
and tells me things,  
that I wouldn't think,  
and will never be.

He is so nice to me,  
and I am dumb,  
for letting myself think,  
that I'm good enough,  
for him,  
when he is,  
better than me,  
and so much kinder,  
then what I can be.

I'm flaunted with comments,  
and x's and o's,  
and so many presents,  
my heart is going to explode,  
my head starts to race,  
I can't even breath,  
I still can't believe,  
that he's mine,  
once again,  
he holds me close,  
and tells me,  
he loves.

My heart is beating,  
so freaking fast,  
I don't know,  
how much longer I can,  
without saying,  
or telling him,  
how much he means to me,  
and how he saved me.


End file.
